FATE
by crazed spyromaniac
Summary: Harry Potter has survived meeting You-Know-Who several times. The last time almost cost him his life. Did he survive because of fate? Can he survive again?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter. J.k. Rowling does. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the plot, and all characters not from the book.   
  
FATE  
Yes, living on Privet Drive was no fun for Harry. But this summer seemed worse than all the others. His aunt and uncle, could have cared less that he had almost died and had lost a friend. In fact they would have preferred that it would have been Harry that had died. But for a reason unknown to them, and to Harry himself, fate had kept him alive.  
So Harry now sat on his bed, in his bare room, reading a book. A book on all the Quiditch players, that have ever played the game. He heard the front door slam. Uncle Vernon was home. From the sound of the front door, things had not gone well at work. His Aunt Petunia quickly made him some coffee, and asked him to tell her about his day at work.  
This must have been the wrong thing to say, because Mr. Dursly threw the nearest thing at the wall. Harry looked up at his window to see if Hedwig had the answer from Hermonie. The snow white owl was not there and held no reply. There was yelling downstairs. This of course was not unusual in the Dursly home. There was always something for Uncle Vernon to yell and rant about weather it was Harry or the way the house was kept. But tonight it was different. The yelling was more intense, and much louder.  
Harry tried to tune them out, but it wasn't working. He sighed and went to open his window, so Hedwig would just fly in. He had been having nightmares about the night Cedric died. Some were very vivid, and he woke with a start. Others weren't as vivid, but just as bad. He wasn't getting enough sleep and was afraid to close his eyes, in fear of the dreams coming back. And living with the Durslys wasn't helping much. This week though Harry hadn't had a single dream.   
He heard the yelling slowly stop. He heard Aunt Petunia crying. The yelling started up again. This time was only stopped when uncle Vernon yelled a single sentence.  
"I WANT A DIVORCE!"  
That's a twist to things. I really need to get out off here. Was Harry's thought. Hedwig suddenly appeared on his shoulder. Untying the reply from Hermonie, he quickly put Hedwig back into her cage so she could rest.  
  
Well, mum and dad really want to meet you. I know that Ron and his family don't really have the room to have you over right now, so I asked my mum. She said that it was fine for you to come and stay the rest of the summer. The only catch is that my cousin Lisa is over. She's going to Hogwarts too. She's a fifth year too. Call m, and my parents will come and pick you up.  
Love,  
Hermonie  
  
Harry didn't have to think it over. He already knew that he wanted to get away from the Durslys. He quietly snuck down the stairs, and to the phone. He called Hermonie, who could hear the Durslys arguing in the background. They were so loud in fact that her parents could hear them too. They made arrangements for Harry to come stay with them for the rest of the summer. They were to pick him up that night. Harry really didn't have that much to pack, since most of it was already in his trunk.  
He only had to get his broom and servicing kit into his trunk. He was ready in less than twenty-five minutes. Now all he had to do was wait. He heard the door bell ring and quickly ran down the stairs, his things in tow. He was finally leaving Privet Drive. He made a mental note to thank Hermonie several times for letting him stay. He was also curious as to how Krum and herself were doing.  
He opened the door and, that revealed Hermonie waiting for him. She helped him with his things and they soon were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man looked through the glass crystal. He saw Harry leave the house on Privet Drive. This time there would be no mistake. Harry Potter would not see his sixth year alive. He would make sure of it. There would be no mistake.  
He laughed loudly, causing the black dog at his feet to look at him with startled eyes. He was going to go to his master tonight. Lord Voldermort awaited.   
" Sil, tonight is the night we plan to kill Harry Potter."  
The dog stared up at the man. Again with startled eyes. The man disapperated, and the dog transformed into a scraggly looking human.  
"I must warn him," The man said aloud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what so you think? My first shot at a Potter fiction. I am kinda fond of this story so far. If you want more review. If you don't want to read it anymore than review. Flames are welcome. 


End file.
